


From a Certain Point of View

by ohthewhomanity (katzsoa)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Just a comfortable moment between wives, Teasing, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzsoa/pseuds/ohthewhomanity
Summary: The Doctor and her wife enjoy a calm, peaceful moment together.





	From a Certain Point of View

“I must say, it’s good to know you finally get the upgrade,” River said in a teasing voice as they sat together on the balcony. “Took you long enough. Even Missy got there before you.”

The Doctor slid an arm around River’s shoulders. “Who knows?” she said. “Maybe next time I’ll end up outside the binary entirely.”

“Perhaps.” River settled comfortably into the casual embrace. She’d always fit so easily there, no matter what body she met her wife in. “Though I’d hope you’d spend at least a thousand years a woman, just to even things out, make up for all the time you’ve wasted so far.”

“A thousand years.” The Doctor laughed a little at the thought. “I probably do have at least that much ahead of me, don’t I? All the times I think I’ve hit the end, and I just keep going.”

“You’ll be around as long as the universe needs you,” said River. “I have full faith in that.”

They were silent together for a time. Comfortable silence between two people is all too rare a treasure in the universe, especially between people with lives as chaotic as the Oncoming Storm and the Woman Who Murdered And/Or Married Her, and they cherished it appropriately.

“You do realize I’ll have to wipe your memory of this,” the Doctor finally broke the silence, not without regret. “The River Song I took to see the Singing Towers had only just learned I have more than twelve bodies. She never met this one.”

“You could try that,” River replied with a voice like honey – sweet, but sticky, and with a little burn to the back of the throat. “But we both know I’d find a way around something so silly and patronizing, so why expend the effort in the first place?”

The Doctor chuckled, tilting her head back to look up at the stars. “Why indeed?”

“Besides,” River added, snuggling even closer on the couch, “who’s to say that the River Song you’re holding right now isn’t currently enjoying a little off-planet day trip, oh, five or so years into our night on Darillium?”

The Doctor looked down sharply. “River!”

River smirked. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice all the times you’ve snuck off when I slept too long for your hyperactive Time Lord brain to keep away boredom? It’s high time I took a turn playing hooky with the TARDIS. If you could even call it ‘playing hooky,’ since I ran right into you all over again. You might say I never left your side. From a certain point of view.”

“Was that a _Star Wars_ reference?”

“Don’t judge, you recognized it.” River stuck a finger in the Doctor’s face, tapping the tip of her nose. “Be careful, sweetie, lest the fanboys accuse you of being a fake geek girl. Now _there’s_ something you have to look forward to! Welcome to womanhood.”

The Doctor batted River’s hand away. “I hate you.”

River’s grin only widened. “You don’t.”


End file.
